Candy Sticks
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: When going his own way for scan part of the city, Boomer runs into Brick from the New Rowdyruff Boys. What happens when the Rowdyruffs' adorable baby gets offered cigarettes?


Narrator: The city of Townsville.., which is kept protected by none other than, The Rowdyruff Boys.

*Scene switches to the boys flying*

Brick: Everything looks good boys. All we need is one final sweep before we go home. (To Butch) Butch, check the coast.

Butch: Roger that!

Brick: (to Boomer) Boomer, check the streets.

Boomer: Okay!

*The boys each go their separate ways*

*Scene switches to Boomer, walking on the sidewalk*

Boomer: (singing) La... la la... la la la la la laaaaa.. la la...

*All of a sudden, Boomer hears a loud screech coming from the ally*

Boomer: (scared) What's that?

*The screeching then turns to rattling*

Boomer: (scared) Okay... whoever it is.... this isn't funny

*Then out comes a mysterious figure*

Boomer: (scared) Please don't eat me!

*The dark fog clears and it turns out to be Brick (2) from the new Rowdyruff Boys*

Brick (2): BWAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on your face when I scared you!

Boomer: Not funny!

Brick (2): It is to me. You're a baby, you get scared easily! HAHAHAHAHA!

Boomer: (starting to cry) Stop!

Brick (2): Okay whatever little boy.

Boomer: Well, what would one of the big boys want with a baby?

Brick (2): I stopped you because I have something for you...

Boomer: (excited) Really? It's it candy?

Brick (2): Yeah.......

*Brick (2) hands Boomer a pack of cigarettes (yes, they are *REAL* cigarettes!)*

Boomer: Oh... what is this?

Brick (2): Candy sticks. You take fire, and you light one up. Then you blow on it and candy dust will come out.

Boomer: Cool, what flavor is this?

Brick (2): Ummm.... uhh... strawberry.

Boomer: Awesome!

Brick (2): One more thing, little boy! It also makes you cool...

Boomer: (excited) Really?! I wanna be cool!

Brick (2): Okay then, today is your lucky day.

Boomer: Wow, thanks! Bye!

*Boomer flys away*

Brick (2): Sucker! HAHAHAHAHA!

*Scene switches to the RRBS' room*

*Boomer dumps all the cigarettes on the floor*

Boomer: Oh boy! Candy!

Butch: Yeah, but you can't have one until you finish dinner?

Boomer: I know.

Butch: Hey! Can you share one with me?

Boomer: Well, this was really for me. Someone gave this to me.

Butch: Oh, okay.

Mom: (background) Boys... time for dinner!

*Boomer and Butch zip out of the room*

*Time lapses though dinner. After dinner, Boomer and Butch go out in the backyard to play catch*

Butch: So, are you going to eat all that candy in one shot?

Boomer: Not really... I think there's about 20 of them in the box.

Butch: Cool! So are they those powder things that you put in your mouth?

Boomer: They are candy sticks. Powder comes out of them when you blow on them.

Butch: Well, if that's the case, then I saw a lot of those at the candy store...

*In the mist of their conversation/game, there is a loud yell from inside the house, mainly from the boys' room*

Background voice: (yelling) BOOOOOMERRRR!!!!!

Butch: (stunned) That sounds like Brick, I wonder what you did *THIS* time...?

*Scene switches to the entrance to the boys room. Boomer peeks his head through the doorway*

Boomer: Yes, Brick?

Brick: Come here, Boomer.

*Boomer walks slowly and nervously over to Brick until he stops. Now he is standing about 2 feet from him*

Brick: Boomer...

*Brick takes one of the cigarettes off the floor and shows it to Boomer*

Brick: ... what is this?

Boomer: (shaky) Candy sticks...?

*Brick gives a very curious look at his brother*

Brick: Who told you they were candy sticks?

Boomer: (shaky) That boy from the new Rowdyruff Boys....?

Brick: (slams his hand on his head) So, Boomer, what you are saying is that you took this from an immature little boy?

Boomer: He was a big boy...

Brick: Boomer, you only think he's bigger than you because you think that you are a baby. But guess what? You're not a baby! You do know better.

Boomer: Okay...

*Camera shifts to the doorway*

*In the mist of their conversation, Butch peeks his head through the doorway*

*Camera then shifts to Brick and Boomer. Brick glaces over at Butch's head peeking in*

*Camera shits to the doorway*

*Knowing that Brick saw him, Butch quickly hides himself*

Brick: Butch, you need to hear this too.

*Butch then walks slowly up to Brick until he is the same distance from him as Boomer was*

Brick: Now boys, what I am holding in my hand, is nothing you should ever play around with. This is a cigarette. Adults smoke these for various reasons such as getting rid of stress or for leisure time....

Butch: I'm not getting you, bro...

Brick: (sighs -he's got to dumb it down-) Grown ups smoke these for many, many, many reasons, like being tired or for relaxing.... get it now, Butch?

Butch: Yeah, go on!

Brick: These things are bad for you! Really bad! They can mess up your breathing and your brain.

Boomer and Butch: Oh...

Brick: So Boomer... and you too Butch, listen up.... never take things from strangers.... ever. Especially those immature little boys. Got it?

Boomer and Butch: Got it, Brick!

Brick: Good, I'm just looking out for you.

Narrator: Stay tuned to another episode of the Rowdyruff Boys! 


End file.
